


Human

by awkwardedgeworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 残響のテロル | Zankyou no Terror | Terror in Resonance
Genre: Gen, Tokyo Ghoul AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She trips and dares a look back, and suddenly there's not one, but two ghouls after her. Her heart flies to her mouth and she pumps her leg to go faster. Faster and faster. She's panicking and she sees the ground rush up towards her- every pebble and bump in HD quality as her skin scrapes against the ground.</p>
<p>There's a sound of flesh ripping, and she closes her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Human

**Author's Note:**

> drabble thing i did that accidentally turned into a oneshot (maybe two if i feel like updating it)

 

 

The ghoul turns and locks its red eyes into her.

 

She and her father had been buying groceries- a weekly thing that happens without fail as her mother awaits their return at home- when the ghoul attacked. Her father stood no chance. The ghoul went straight for his throat and suddenly, the asphalt was stained red and iron reeked the spring air.

 

And then she's running, groceries forgotten and her eyes wide as her father's face, frozen in surprise, burns at the back of her eyelids. She trips and dares a look back, and suddenly there's not one, but two ghouls after her. Her heart flies to her mouth and she pumps her leg to go faster. Faster and faster. She's panicking and she sees the ground rush up towards her- every pebble and bump in HD quality as her skin scrapes against the ground.

 

There's a sound of flesh ripping, and she closes her eyes.

 

 

 

 

The first sense that comes back to her is her hearing. There's a low rumble of voices coming for somewhere- downstairs, maybe? And the comforting tick tock from a clock situated somewhere in the room. She can smell coffee in the air and tries to move her body. She doesn't remember having a couch in her room. Maybe mother was making coffee, although she usually prefers decaf. It's her father that likes espresso-

 

Her father.

 

**Ghoul.**

 

She bolts up straight, flinging whatever blanket that was in her away and looking down at herself, before checking her surroundings. She's feeling very faint, and she shakily opens her purse that's by the foot of the couch she'd been sleeping on. Mirror. Where is it? Ah- she quickly opens it and peers at her reflection.

 

No black eyes or red iris. But her body felt like she slammed into a particularly sturdy brick wall and she checks her legs, noticing the neat bandaging and band aids on her arms. She peers out from the window into the unfamiliar street, and breathes a sigh of relief when she spots Tokyo Tower a fair distance away. At least she's not in Kyushu or some strange place.

 

"Oh good. You're awake."

 

A young man with brown hair and an easy smile stands at the door. She checks his uniform out and sees the name tag Von, with a smaller print that says, 'Hisami'. 

 

He smiles disarmingly at her, the sunlight catching his white shirt and burgundy apron. "Why don't you come down?"

 

  
_Angel_ , she thinks.

 

 

 

The cafe is tastefully decorated. Three workers are bustling and busy steaming milk and grinding beans when Hisami leads Lisa out from the employee's door. Over in the back of the cafe, he leads her to an empty booth before he folds his hands and begins to explain.

 

She'd been saved by this Hisami person before she blacked out. She's introduced to the manager of the coffee shop, a woman with short hair sporting a dark wine color on her lips, and a few of the workers- a tall boy with glasses and a girl with silver hair and purple lips. Apparently, Hisami had been buying some coffee beans when he stumbled upon the fight, and took her to safety.

 

It sounds like a fairly believable story, except for one thing. Lisa may be a little clumsy, but she's not dumb.

 

"How did you get away from the ghoul who was chasing me?"

 

The man with glasses stops grinding the beans and turns to look at her even though he's all the way on the other side of the cafe. Hisami's the only one across from her in the booth since most of the regular patron favors the seat by the windows or the bar. She flinches and turns to look at Hisami, who dropped his kind smile and instead was looking at her with a calculating look.

 

She shivers.

 

Silver hair girl comes by, serving Lisa a mocha with a latte art of a leaf and a plate of waffles. She's very elegant, and moves in a very peculiar way that stands out to Lisa. "Twelve, I'd tread carefully in what you tell her." Her voice isn't angry, but Lisa can sense there's an underlying threat behind the amazing coffee. She idly pokes and nibbles on the pancakes, unaware of the two gazes watching her. The manager is nowhere to be seen, and it seems that the taller boy who was grinding coffee beans earlier had left the serving bar.

 

Hisami smiles again. "You don't need to worry about that."

 

And then he stands, saying a chirpy goodbye and take care of yourself, the meal's on the house.

 

 

 

 

She sees Hisami again when she comes back from the funeral.

 

It had been an exhausting week- meeting with the investigators and telling her what happened- nightmares plaque her every night and she's resembling more and more like a plant deprived of sunshine. Lisa avoids looking at her waxy reflection when she can, but it's been futile when the investigators came and she had to somewhat make herself look presentable. She told them that a worker from the cafe had saved her, and when Ghoul Investigator Shibazaki asked how he saved her, she shrugs and said that he told her to not worry about it.

 

It's raining, and she stops as Hisami, dressed in regular street clothes- a yellow toque and a nondescript grey jacket with pants rolled up to his shins- approaches her.

 

He passes her a bouquet. "Sorry about your loss." His voice is quiet, solemn, and she just shrugs. She'd cried enough after she went back home. Her mother hadn't been the same- it'd taken Lisa two hours and endless tears to make her presentable enough for the funeral. Father had no body to be buried, so they just all stood around a tombstone as she lets the sky cry for her.

 

He senses her moodiness. "Hey! Why don't you come by Von? We have a new dish on the menu!" She looks up from the ground and sees a dazzling smile that takes her breath away. Hisami begs with his eyes, lightly bouncing on the balls of his foot, and Lisa can't help but give a little chocked laugh before following his lead.

 

He tells her that the glasses boy is called Kokonoe Arata, and the silver haired girl prefers to be called Five. Kokonoe Arata is a student at Tokyo University, studying nuclear science and works in the shop in his free time. Five is the same, majoring in nuclear science, but she's taking a break for a semester to 'chillax and paint her nails'. They stroll through the relatively quiet streets. There's not a lot of people, so Hisami ducks under her umbrella and offers to hold it. "What about you? Are you in uni?"

 

She shakes her head. "I just graduated high school." She doesn't tell him that she's been rejected to her choice. "I just want to..." Lisa runs through her head for the word.

 

Hisami nods, understanding.

 

Then there's the familiar noise of flesh ripping, and she turns- seeing a familiar ghoul.

 

Her heart stops, and then Hisami shoves her behind him and she tugs desperately at his hand to run. The ghoul advances, cackling as Hisami turns, smiling reassuringly at her, before he closes his eyes, and Lisa is standing there, horrified to her boots as the ghoul's back sprouts wings of RC cells.

 

When Hisami opens his eyes, they're black with red irises.

 

 

 

The battle had been easy. She's not very informed on ghouls, but Hisami didn't even attack before he ripped the ghoul's head off and took a handkerchief from his coat to wipe the blood away from his hand. A little blood splatter had gotten on her, and he slowly, as if to not alarm her, wipes the blood off her cheek with a tender touch.

 

They stare at each other for a long time.

 

"S-So that's why you...didn't tell me..."

 

He nods, shoving his hand in his pockets. His eyes has reverted back to the normal brown color. 

 

 

 

 

"No!"

 

The cafe is closed now, and all the workers are there- Kokonoe Arata, Five, and the manager with short black hair. Hisami tells her that the shop closes early today, and when they come in, the workers stop halfway into their meal. The manager calmly sips her red wine as the man with glasses slams his fist on the counter, and Lisa flinches when she sees tiny webbing spreading on the glass surface. "Are you stupid?! Letting her see you?"

 

Hisami just stares levelly at Kokonoe Arata, and she gets the feeling that they're telepathically fighting and dissing each other in their heads. Five just sighs and sits right next to her, opening a bottle of nail polish, seemingly apathetic to the matter at hand. The manager, who's as tall as the glasses man, slaps Kokonoe's hand, putting her glass down. "Hey. That's coming out of your bill, son."

 

"Manager! He'd just exposed us!" The glower is back in his eyes and Lisa gulps when red veins started to creep into his eyes. Her breath suddenly stops, and she forms a fist to pull herself out. It's not a nightmare, she reminds herself. " _Twelve! What the hell were you thinking?!_ "

 

Hisami frowns. "Nine-"

 

"Don't you 'Nine' me! This girl can tell the investigators! Hell I should just kill her-"

 

That sentence is met with three different reactions. Beside her, Five sighs like this happens everyday. The manager suddenly drives her fist into Kokonoe's solar plexus and Hisami aims a kick, foot meeting the man's shoulder with a loud snap.

 

Lisa stares.

 

"Don't be so rash, Nine." The manager calmly says. Then she turns to Lisa with a smile as Kokonoe rubs his shoulder, bones cracking as he assembles his shoulder with no ounce of pain set on his visage. "We'll decide nothing of yet- I'll talk to the manager of Anteiku for his view on this. Nine, if I so hear that you looked at her funny I'm cutting your pay. Five, you'll guard her house and Hisami can trade shifts with you."

 

What? "G-Guard?"

 

The manager nods. "Sorry, but this is precautionary measures. It'd be troublesome if you tell the authorities." As an afterthought, she adds, "This will provide you with protection too- you smell good to ghouls." The manager grins darkly and lets a single eye turn black, before flashing blue again. After that, she dismissed everyone and hauled Kokonoe and Hisami with her, biding Lisa a cherry goodbye.

 

The walk to her house with Five is quiet, but the woman follows her, breaking the atmosphere with questions about her life.

 

"Ah- who is your manager?" Hisami hadn't provided her with any explanation, and she was a little too young to be Kokonoe's mother, but she acts warmly with him. Possible siblings?

 

"Manager? She adopted Nine and Twelve when they were children. She's not that much older than us though."

 

Lisa nods, before stopping in front of her house and thanking Five.

 

 

 

In the middle of the night, she wakes up, and has an urge to peer out of her window. The streetlight doesn't quite reach a particular shadow, but she sees a reassuring bob of a yellow toque and a mop of silver hair.

 

That night, none of her nightmares come to haunt her.

 

 

 

The manager stares at her. Lisa had come into the employee's room and stumbled upon the older ghoul biting halfway into a very bloody human flesh. For some reason, the blood doesn't bother her as much as it should have. "A job?"

 

Her mother is growing worse by day- and there's not much to her meager college fund. "....P-Please..."

 

The manager stands up and walks off.

 

Lisa wants to cry.

 

Then, an apron is pressed into her hands, along with a contract.

 

 

 

Kokonoe Arata glares at her when she arrives to work.

 

The manager glowers at him, hissing under her breath about the CCG nearly uncovering their Cat-And-Mouse-Game, and  _are you really that stupid? You're being a menace to the whole ward!_

 

Kokonoe's eyes turns black and there's suddenly many large tail like whips attacking Kokonoe. The 'whips' all hold down him down, and his face twitches in pain. "Are you defying your mother, Nine?"

 

"N-No."

 

Lisa's eyes widens, staring at the manager's back.

 

Bikaku.

 

A kakuja one, if she's not mistaken. It's pulsing an angry red.

 

Kokonoe's eyes turns back to normal, and he mutters an apology. The manager claps her lightly on her back, smiling as if nothing has happened. "Sorry, he's still a brooding teenager." Then she leaves them to man the register, going back grinding beans.

 

 

 

Hisami tells her as he walks her home from her third shift that Kokonoe likes to kidnap CCG investigators and leave a video message. If the CCG figures it out, the investigator is released safely- it not they die. When she asks why, Hisami keeps quiet. 

 

"The CCG tortured his parents in front of him."

 

"I thought the manager-"

 

"She adopted him and I when we were little. She's strict, but she really wants peace here in the 19th Ward....She originated from the 13th ward. It's really bloody there. She moved locations after staying a few years at the 20th, and saw Nine and I on the streets. Then she took us in." Hisami suddenly smiles. "Nine doesn't look like he particularly cares, but he likes her."

 

"...she looks very young."

 

"Ghouls from her family line ages slowly." They stay outside her door, and she feels a sense of dread creeping in- her mother will likely shake her when she comes back, demanding answers to her.

 

Hisami tilts his head, as if knowing her thoughts. "Five and I will be right here, if you need us."

 

She thanks him, before bravely opening the door and dashing in.

 

 

 

"Yoshimura doesn't seem to think she's a threat. As long as you come to work, Lisa, I don't see a reason to silence you."

 

To her surprise, Kokonoe keeps quiet, choosing to drink his wine from his glass. Lisa joins their family dinner everyday now, and Hisami is a mean chef if he wants to be- his fried rice is to die for. They all talk about vague topics. Five asks the manager about the CCG and the manager rattles off a response in rapid fire English.

 

Before she leaves with Hisami, the manager hands her a paycheck, before winking and dragging an irritated Kokonoe with her.

 

Five walks about 100 meters behind Hisami and her, tapping away to some ghoul called Clarence, who, she finds out, also works in the cafe.

 

Hisami bids her goodnight, before awkwardly and briefly kissing her cheek.

 

Lisa doesn't sleep a wink that night.


	2. Ghoul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm facing writer's block for A Series of Sunrises, so i decided to write part two of Human. Enjoy!

He stumbles in muddy puddles, body so weak from hunger that all he can smell is blood, blood, blood. His body is shivering from the anticipation, all thoughts pushed away in his childish mind as he turns the corner and launches himself at the corpse.

 

Then an RC cell of whips holds his limbs together, suspending him in mid air. Nine turns around, confused and hungry when a voice calls out. "Stealing from other ghouls is a death sentence, kiddo."

 

A young girl- 16 or 17 maybe- melds out of the shadows, a single eye flashing red. Behind her, a shadow moves, and Nine screams as she grabs Twelve's small skull in her hand and slams his brother down. Ghouls don't get hurt easily he knows, but seeing Twelve- "LET GO OF HIM!" He squirms in mid air, trying to bat at the bikaku.

 

The teen snorts, before dropping him as he runs to his brother with shaky legs.

 

He cradles Twelve's face. "Oi, are you okay?"

 

Twelve looks at him, before passing out.

 

"Oh for the love of..." Suddenly, flesh is shoved into his mouth and he bites it without hesitation. Stringy. Not human flesh. He watches as the older ghoul rips out a heart and shoves it into Twelve's mouth. He swallows as she rants. "Where's your parents?"

 

CCG. Arima Kishou brandishing his kagunes at them. Blood. So much blood. Climbing the facility. Leaving a girl with white hair. A fire. Escaping, then hunger. Hunger that clawed at his sanity.

 

He sits down on the ground as the rain starts to pour. The corpse is bleeding, but he doesn't dare take anymore from the scary lady. "Dead. Arima Kishou killed them." He will remember Arima Kishou's name till the day he kills that man. The blood in him is boiling, and Nine clenches his fist. "I'm going to take down the CCG if it's the last thing I do."

 

The teen studies him, and Nine stares at her, realizing she's not completely ghoul. Her left eye is blue-grey, grey like his human eyes, although he's sure that his eyes are still black from the meal. Her mask breaks and he sees a flash of  _something_ before she sighs.

 

"Come on, I'll take care of you two."

 

He learns that a week later, after sharing a meal (that's not ghoul meat) that they're heading to the 20th Ward to see an old friend of hers.

 

 

 

 

The lady gives them some of her old shirts to wear, and to both of their surprises, she lives right next to the CCG building. She leaves for university at day but comes back around three with new clothes for them. Twelve grabs all the colorful ones, but Nine doesn't mind at all.

 

They leave for the 20th ward three days later. 

 

Anteiku is a nice establishment. Twelve grips his hand excitedly, chirping on about wanting to try the coffee as the lady (she still hasn't told him her name) walks in, holding onto Nine's hand and he sees an ancient man with wrinkles polishing a glass behind a bar.

 

"Vellona?" Several workers look at them, and a girl with blue hair stares incredulously at the lady.

 

"Yo, Yoshimura."

 

 

 

 

"...an't track the Shinigami." The lady says, sipping a cup of coffee. Beside him, Twelve is vibrating from the caffeine, and Nine skeptically peers at the liquid. He knows that if he eats human food he'll be sick, but the coffee smells...strangely appetizing. "Arata-" he looks up, "ghouls can drink coffee. If you add this sugar cube it'll taste better."

 

As Yoshimura and the lady talk about the wards and investigators, he drops a brown cube, watching it dissolve in the liquid.

 

He brings the cup to his mouth before his eyes widen and he gulps the whole thing down, ignoring his slightly burnt tongue.

 

After that, he asks Vellona if they can return to Anteiku everyday. Twelve seconds his vote.

 

 

 

 

The first time he and Twelve see the lady's bikaku in full strength is when they accidentally stumbled in a raid against the CCG. His past mother likes to tell him stories of legends, like the Hydra, which is essentially what the lady's bikaku is. A large Hydra with whip like tentacles that destroyed a whole nest of investigators.

 

The next day, the lady enrolls them in school.

 

Nine doesn't like school. Twelve likes it though, he gets along with everyone pretty well, but Nine hates it because everyone is so slow in answering questions and basically, he thinks he should go to you-nee-ver-see-tee like the lady. The lady's textbooks from schools all look interesting, even though majority of the books in her house is in a foreign language. So far, he knows several phrases in English. Not bad for a 2nd grader.

 

When she asks them how school is one night, Nine bluntly tells her that his classmates are stupid.

 

"Nine! You can't just call them stupid!" Twelve gasps, hanging off the couch head first so the blood rushes into his red cheeks. "That's rude!"

 

The lady smirks. "Oh? Do you want extracurricular activities, Nine?"

 

"What's that?"

 

"Extra classes outside of school. Some kids take up music lessons or a sport. How about it?"

 

Nine ponders for a moment. It would give him something to do other than roll around the floor and reading books in the dark.... "Okay!"

 

 

 

 

Twelve goes for a piano. Grandiose, capable of playing anything from happy to angry music, much like his brother. Nine opts for musical theory, since it involves theories and some brain work. He likes numbers, and he sort of idolizes the lady. 

 

But he's never going to admit that out loud.

 

They move places to places every year after the lady graduates you-nee-ver-see-tee. He's ten when they visit Anteiku again, and Yoshimura ushers them into a room.

 

The lady asks them to play with the workers because they need to have a 'grown up' conversation. He feels infuriated. Just a little. In their household, they don't keep secrets, which is why the lady had to throw out Twelve's stash of candy. But he sourly follows her directions and sits on the bar stool, irritably pouting when he can't reach the seat.

 

A kind boy with an eye patch smiles and boosts him up, before whipping Twelve a hot chocolate with extra cream and cocoa dusting. Nine just asks for a simple coffee with a lot of sugar cubes. Eyepatch's smile widens, before there's an ominous crash upstairs.

 

Twelve is tugging at his sleeve. "Nine..."

 

They both run up the stairs, where the lady is holding a bloody arm, one eye black. She and the manager are spitting in rapid fire English, and Nine is confused when she grabs he and Twelve with her bikaku and leaves the shop via windows.

 

He asks her when Twelve has fallen asleep. "Why were you fighting?"

 

She looks at him seriously, but then smiles effortlessly. "Nine, if something happens to me, you run away with Twelve, okay? I've taught you how to hunt properly." Then she kisses him goodnight and tucks them in before shutting the bedroom door.

 

 

 

 

He sees the lady in an alleyway as he and Twelve walk home from high school. A familiar head of white hair stands in front of her, pointing something red. 

 

  
_Arima Kishou._ "-riment of the Athena Plan, Vellona. You need to die." The Shinigami of CCG calmly says.

 

The promise they made is forgotten in his mind, and he snarls, running up to Arima to swipe at his face. Twelve is dragging her away in the chaos, and Nine feels unshakable anger course through him. He sees his parents, with crimson blood pooling around them and Arima standing over his small form with his parent's kagunes pointed at him. 

 

_"No!"_

The lady still has some fight in her, and launches herself forward, all her whips flattening to make a shield as she wraps her arm around him and jumps.

 

Arima's kagune lets a blast of white, and the bolt hits the lady. Then Nine is screaming, writhing in her grasp to let him fight! He's not a kid! LET HIM AVENGE HIS PARENTS!

 

She ignores him and jumps over the rooftops, until the CCG and Arima lost them. Nine is furious. Twelve is in shock, and the lady is tired. " _Why did you stop me?!_ "

 

"You haven't even able to produced a kagune, Arata! Don't make me laugh!" They hide out in someone's shed for the night. "This has nothing to do with you. Just...just go to school and try to lead a normal life, okay?"

 

 

 

 

The next day, they stumble into a man who called himself Uta. Nine demands him for two masks, and watches him as he sketches the designs.

 

He had talked to Twelve about it. It's time to train. Nine wants to bring the CCG down. He won't rest until every investigator is dead. He will make this world a livable place for Twelve and the lady. He owes her that much at least, seeing that they've been living with her for a while.

 

Training is a problem, but they both join the kendo and judo team at school. They grow stronger, and Nine takes up a few online university courses. The lady is always busy leaving the house doing something, but he's fine. He'll eradicate Arima Kishou once and for all.

 

They start small. Kidnapping ghoul investigators and taunting the CCG to answer questions. If they answer their questions correctly, the investigator lives. Most of the time though, the investigators are never seen again.

 

They're called the Grim Reapers of the 19th Ward.

 

Nine sees their Youtube channel on TV one night with the lady in the room and he freezes.

 

She nearly kicks them out.

 

" _WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO THAT?!_ " Her eyes are black with loath, and he sees a few whips of her bikaku wave threateningly behind her.

 

He balls his fist and yells that they killed his parents- that Arima Kishou killed his parents and who knows how many others? He's seen orphaned ghouls on the streets before investigators kill them and tick off one more name off a list. If the lady hadn't picked them up, they'd be dead now. 

 

She looks at them with disgust, before walking out of the house.

 

 

 

 

Twelve pulls up a chair to him three days later. The lady still hasn't came back. "The CCG wants her for an experiment, Nine. Her and the Eyepatch guy we saw. Maybe we should stop terrorizing the CCG." It's no secret that the lady was involved in the experiments they as children were involved too. He doesn't want to know what psychological suffering she went through though- his was enough to derailed him.

 

He frowns. "Why? We've made it this far-"

 

"Maybe she just wants a peaceful life."

 

He doesn't say anything to that. They're entering university next year, and this is his last chance to make a move on Arima before the lady comes back with handcuffs or something. "Twelve. He killed our friends- and their parents. He killed the Athena Plan."

 

"The Athena Plan wasn't ethical-"

 

"So is killing ghouls!"

 

Twelve stays quiet.

 

 

 

The lady comes back with a smile on her face and pizza. "We're opening a cafe!" She opens the lid and Nine can smell the scent of blood in the tomato sauce. Ingenious. When he finishes taking a bite, her sentence makes him stop chewing.

 

"What?"

 

"You heard me. It's going to be like Anteiku, except in the 19th ward. We'll serve humans and ghouls."

 

"...why?"

 

The smile slowly falls off her face. She looks older for some reason. "...give up on Sphinx, Nine. It's not worth playing with the CCG. If Shibazaki and Arima join forces, you'll die." She looks at him, blue eyes blazing. "I didn't pick you two up from the streets just for you to waste your life and die. I want you to live and grow old with each other."

 

The force of her words feels like a tank had slammed against his back. Nine clenches his jaw. He has been bitter for years, going so far to kidnap investigators and to stain his hands. Would his parents be proud of him? Proud of his killing spree and his taunting videos?

 

He ducks his head. "...okay..."

 

 

 

 

It's hard, he ponders, sitting in a lecture hall with other first years. It's hard to control his blood lust, but he manages each day. He can act like a human even though it still makes him uncomfortable to talk to some of his classmates. His glasses has a special coating on them so his eyes always appear grey. Just a precautionary measure.

 

Life was good. He helped designed the cafe and Twelve suggested the name Von. The lady liked it. It's near campus too, so a lot of university students come by. They eventually adopted two other ghouls- Five and Clarence. He reconciles with the girl when Twelve realized she looked familiar. There had been tears on Twelve's part, but they got along well. Bickering over who's turn it is to get coffee beans or clean the toilet.

 

Sometimes, he trips, and has to kill a wandering investigator every now and then. He feels like crap every time though, imagining Twelve's and the lady's disappointed faces.

 

The lady finds out eventually but just sighs, before wishing there was something such as a therapist for ghouls. But she tells him to try to burn his frustration through other means.

 

He takes up in hacking.

 

It's easier on him too- he always liked numbers and all, and find that breaking firewalls of the CCG to be a piece of cake, especially with Clarence and Five to help him. They make it harder for the investigators to catch ghouls, and it's amusing to them. The lady just rolls her eyes at them and tells them not to get carried away.

 

Life is good.

 

Until Twelve brings Mishima Lisa into their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> i like comments


End file.
